Rainbow Sherbet and Shakespeare
by The End of Always
Summary: Drarry one-shot. SLASH. Harry shows Draco his meadow and cuteness ensues. Fluff. Includes them eating ice cream. T to be safe.


Draco awoke to a loud tapping on his window. He blearily got out of bed and staggered over to the window. What he saw woke him up instantly. His boyfriend, Harry Potter was waiting below his window, throwing pebbles up to get his attention. Draco opened the window.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May. And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his cold complexion dimmed, and every fair from fair sometimes declines. By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed. but thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st. When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee." Harry bowed dramatically and held up a rose. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, come down from your tower!" Draco laughed. Harry always did the most perfect things for him.  
M Luckily, the Malfoys lived in an old house, so there were plenty of vines on the outside for Draco to climb down.  
"Catch me," he called down when he was about five feet from the ground. He let go and pushed away from the wall, and Harry caught him in his arms. "So Harry, why have you come to call on me this late at night? It's quite scandalous, you know."  
"Scandalous it may be, but it's also a surprise. Come on." Harry set Draco gently down on his feet and took his hand, pulling Draco behind him. Draco followed willingly, laughing. Harry had a lantern, so they didn't run into any trees as Harry led Draco through the forest. After a few minutes, they arrived in a meadow full of wild flowers. The moon was full and shone down almost as brightly as the sun. In the middle of the meadow, Harry had set up a picnic blanket surrounded by candles.  
Draco gazed in awe for a second before throwing his arms around Harry. "You are the best boyfriend in the history of ever!"  
"That's not all. I brought rainbow sherbet. I know it's your favorite." Harry smiled proudly, glad to have made Draco happy. He took Draco's hand again and led him over to the blanket. He handed him a spoon and set the carton of ice cream between them. They ate it slowly, savoring the taste. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "Tell me a secret, Draco. Something you've never told anyone else."  
"I've got a secret I've never even dared to write down, it's so secret. Want to hear it?"  
"If you're willing to trust me with it."  
Draco leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear. "I love you."  
Harry kissed Draco gently, then whispered, "I love you too." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry held him tightly. When he pulled away, Harry dabbed some ice cream on Draco's nose with his spoon. Draco laughed and poked him.  
When they'd managed to eat almost half of the carton of ice cream - it took them a few hours, but they were perfectly happy to stay there all night - they laid back and looked at the stars.  
"Look, there's Orion. He was a warrior, but he protected people. Just like you protect me, Harry." Harry squeezed Draco's fingers reassuringly. Before long, they were both fast asleep next to each other, the slowly melting carton of rainbow sherbet beside them.  
Birdsong woke them just before dawn. A light mist hung over the meadow, and Draco shivered. Harry took off his coat and wrapped it around Draco's shoulders. Draco smiled gratefully at him.  
Soon, the sun started to rises the sun slowly turned bright red, then faded into orange, which then slowly faded into a rich gold as the sun poked its head over the horizon.  
"It's beautiful," Draco said breathlessly, looking over at Harry. Harry was already looking at him, the rising sun turning both of their faces golden. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly but passionately, trying to communicate all his love in a single touch. When he pulled away, Harry was blushing. Draco thought he was adorable.  
"I suppose we'd better get you home. You're parents will be up in a few hours, and we can't have them find you missing." Draco nodded and they set off back into the forest, hand in hand.


End file.
